Lost and Found
by AnimalCops
Summary: Those crimson eyes followed him through the darkness of the forest. Why does it feel like those eyes are boring into his flesh? He knew this was a bad idea. Always listen to that little voice that tells you you're doing something stupid...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: So.. I really like how this came out even though it's a little strange. I love it anyway, hope you do too. It will be a chapter story~**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: AU, violence, demons, OoCness, future incest, future smut, future violence**_

Bright crimson eyes watched from a distance as a young man walked along the barely-there path in the thick forest. The moonlight streamed through the empty patches from leaves that were long gone and the dying grass was shining a pale brown as the light hit it. Crickets chirped in the trees, with a sudden howl from a hungry wolf in the distance.

The young man, Weiss was his name, couldn't help but think that something terrible was about to happen. A chill ran up his spine, making the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end. "Hello? Is someone there? Hello..?" Rustling in the forest made him jump a little and his grey eyes darted around the trees frantically. "This isn't funny..."

"Oh? On the contrary... I think it's simply _hilarious_." The voice was soft, having a little accent to it.

Backing against a tree, Weiss felt lost in the darkness of the woods, looking around for any sign of that voice. "Who's there..? I'm not afraid of you!"

Sparkling crimson eyes shined from the dense forest, growing brighter as they got closer, "Well, if you aren't afraid of me, you should be."

"I don't know what you are... so... so, I'm not afraid!" He raised his voice a bit, trying to prove his point.

"Not afraid? Oh, how sad..." The voice sneered, red eyes vanished from the forest only to reappear in front of Weiss. Those almost blood colored eyes were attached to what seemed like a normal, young man; shadow black hair draped around the thin face, accenting the pale skin nicely but giving it a slight... evil look. Strips of metal covered parts of the man's face, going over his cheeks, forehead, the top of his head, bridge of his nose and even his mouth. He reached forward, the moonlight that streamed down glinted on his black nails, taking a step closer to Weiss. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. Like you said... you're not afraid..."

Weiss stared at the long, sharp black painted nails of the outstretched hand and shook his head, "No..." He took a few steps back, "No, I'm not going with you..."

"Why not? You said you weren't afraid of me." The strange man's head tilted to the side, "You're not afraid... right?"

"I don't even know who you are... I don't know _what_ you are..." Weiss stepped back more until his back hit the rough bark of an old oak tree. He let out a little gasp, his grey eyes staying locked on the stranger.

"My name is Nero. As for what I am... not even I can answer that, I'm afraid." His eyes sparkled in the darkness, and Weiss knew that behind the mask, he was smiling. "But I can tell you one thing, my dear little Weiss-"

"H- How do you know my name?"

Metal wings suddenly spread from Nero's back and he moved again, making the white-haired man try to press further against the tree, "We're closer than you think we are..."

"What are you talking about, Nero? I've never met you before in my life. I'd surely remember you." He gave a small nod, "I'm sure I'd remember someone like you."

"You see, Weiss, I knew you long ago... Twenty years ago actually."

"Twenty years ago..?" Those pretty grey eyes blinked and closed slowly. He shook his head slowly, head bowed slightly, "No, no... I was only three then. How would you know me? You're... you're not even that old."

A deep chuckle seeped out from behind that mask, "Trust me."

"Why? You aren't making any sense!" Weiss stepped forward and raised his head, eyes opening to focus on the thin man before him, "Why the hell should I trust you? I _don't_ know you!"

Nero reached forward and took the other man's chin in his hand, black fingernails piercing pale flesh and drawing blood. "Oh, but you do know me. You know, Weiss, we're brothers..." The crimson eyes sparkled once more, "I bet you never knew you had a brother... We used to be so close... You never ever left my side."

"What are you talking about? I don't have any brothers... I'm an only child." The trapped man gripped Nero's wrist in his hands trying to pry him away.

"So you think," The raven-haired man laughed, "You're my brother, dearest Weiss. Whether you believe me or not. But I know you have no where to go now... That's why you entered my territory in the first place, my dear Brother."

"Your territory?"

"Of course." Nero let go of his sibling and turned around, folding his metal skeletal wings back and putting his hands on his hips. "This is my domain."

"You... live in the forest?" Weiss arched an elegant white brow and moved to stand beside the other man.

"Where else would I go? Stay in those laboratories that our so called 'parents' sent me to? I think not." He turned to look at the other man, "Why in Shiva's name would I stay there? Nothing but pain."

"Labs? Is that why I don't remember you, Nero?"

The thin man crossed his arms over his chest, "They sent me away to the labs on our third birthday."

"We have the same birthday?"

He gave a small nod, "Fraternal twins, my darling Brother." He turned his head in Weiss' direction, body still facing forward. The crimson eyes sparkled and he was smiling under the mask again. "And they broke us apart. I dreamt of you in the labs. I knew you were out there somewhere... and I knew I would find you some day."

"Why didn't I remember, Nero?"

"I am not quite sure... I assume you just forgot... But I never did." His wings twitched and he tilted his head to the side, "Are you coming with me, dearest Weiss? Or no?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: It's so difficult writing Nero how I want him to be in this! XD I'm so used to him being the adorable submissive. Ah, well. I hope it's alright. **_

Weiss took a little step forward and gave a small nod, "I have no where else to go... I'll go with you..."

Those bright crimson eyes sparkled and Weiss knew that behind the mask, the strange man was smirking again, "Very good choice, my beloved Brother..." The metal wings folded back and the clawed hand was held out again, "Come with me."

The white-haired man gave a slight nod and cautiously took Nero's hand, "Alright... Where are we going?"

"To my shelter. You must be hungry, yes? I just recently went hunting." He started to walk, expertly dodging trees and dragging his brother behind him.

Weiss stumbled after him, trying not to fall face first on he forest floor, "Hunting?"

"Yes. I am not one to show myself to people in the nearby town... I hunt for food." Nero spoke with a slight annoyed tone in his voice, as if he did not really want to explain any of this.

He cut through a thick bunch of brush and weeds and the two men entered a cave carved into the large mountains deep within the forest. Light entered through small cracks in the top of the cave and highlighted the vines and bits of moss on the walls. Nero let go of his Brother's hand, walking over to a large flat rock that was being used as a table. He picked up a matchbook and lit one with a strike against the flit. He headed over to the wall and lit a torch on fire. The burning flames spread light all around the small cave and Nero looked over at Weiss.

"Welcome to my little home, dearest Brother." The raven-haired man tilted his head to the side slightly and stepped closer to the other man, "Are you hungry?"

"Uh... a little, I guess..." Weiss looked around the small area, walking further inside, touching the stone and wooden furniture gently. "This is your house?"

"It is my shelter. 'House' is not a word I like to use." Nero turned from the torch and walked over to a little storage box that looked like it used to be a shipping crate. He pulled a few pieces of dried meat from the box and walked back over to his Brother, handing him the meat. "Here you go. I'm sorry for not having anything... more human."

Weiss took the meat and took a tentative bite, surprised to find he enjoyed the taste, "This is fine. Thank you."

The taller of the twins nodded and looked around the small area, "I will have to go out and collect material for a bed for you. You can sleep on my bed tonight, Brother."

The other man arched a white brow, "Bed? Where?"

The masked man nodded over to the corner of the cave where a patch of dirt was covered in a miss-match of leaves, grass, feathers and what looked like either wool or cotton. "I'm sorry for not having any real human objects... I'm not really comfortable going into towns as I am. So I make do."

"But... Where will you sleep, Nero?"

"I suppose I can sleep on the couch tonight." Nero gave a small nod, "Yes, that will be fine."

Weiss blinked a few times and looked from the 'couch' to his Brother, "It's a big rock. How will you be comfortable if you sleep there?"

"I won't be, but your comfort means more to me than my own, dearest Brother." Nero moved in front of Weiss in a quick second from the other side of the cave. He ran his hand down the side of the slowly blushing face, shadow black fingernails contrasting with the pale pink of the skin there.

Weiss felt himself lean into his Brother's touch, "Well... How 'bout we share the bed? Then we'll both be happy and comfy."

Nero's crimson eyes sparkled devilishly in the flickering light of the cave, "That sounds wonderful, my beloved Weiss. I suppose we could do that."

"Hey... Nero... Do you ever take that mask off?"

The metal wings twitched suddenly and Nero pulled his hand away from his sibling, "No... Not often... Only to eat, really."

"Well... Could you...? Can you take it off? For me, Nero?"

Crimson eyes searched grey for a moment... searching for something, though not sure what. "Yes... Of course, my Brother. For you." Nero reached up and unclasped his mask, letting it fall to the ground with a sharp _shing_ of metal hitting hard stone.

Weiss blushed softly, now that he could see his Brother's face completely, he could not deny how handsome he was. Nero's skin was pale, more-so than Weiss' own. On his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose were a few cuts, probably from the metal, but Weiss just thought they made his Brother look more dangerous. What drew the smaller man's attention the most were Nero's lips. They looked soft, thin... but what was curious was that they were tinted a faint blue color. Weiss just thought this to be from the mask and not letting them get enough oxygen. But the color of the rest of his brother's angelic face was perfect.

"Oh..." He almost smacked himself for his lack of words.

Nero tilted his head, his smirk showing without the mask, "'Oh'? Am I not acceptable for you, my Brother?"

"No, no! I'm sorry. I just-"

The winged man held a finger to Weiss' lips, cutting him off from finishing his sentence, "No worries, my silly Brother. I understand. Now," He turned his head to look out of the entrance of the cave, "It is getting rather late. We can retire now and I will bring you to the next town over tomorrow."

"Why the next town over? I thought I was staying here... with you."

"I don't think you are well suited for life as I live it, my Brother. While it is good to see you again, I am afraid I must send you on your way."

"Oh... Okay, Nero... If you say so." He let the other man lead him over to the bed and he settled down on it, lying on his back. It was not very uncomfortable, Weiss found out, it was actually quite nice.

The raven-haired man crawled over the other, lying on top of him, chest-to-chest and stomach-to-stomach. Shadow black hair fell in front of the sparkling crimson eyes, blue tinted lips curved up in a smirk.

Weiss' grey eyes went wide, he squeaked as Nero held his wrists above his head, "N- Nero! What are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N from A.C.: Well… XD Enjoy the chapter. XD**_

Nero let a sly smile cross his blue-tinted lips, "What does it look like, my beloved Brother?"

Weiss tried to search the depths of those sparkling crimson eyes, but found no honor or spirit within them. It was as if Nero was not even his own person. But what _was_ in those eyes was devotion, loyalty and love. If Weiss has learned anything in his life it was how to read people like this. He has lived with his wealthy and seemingly unemotional family all his life. The smallest twitch of the lips, the sudden but very faint coloring of otherwise pale flesh and, especially in Nero's case, the slight twinkle in the eyes gave people away without them noticing.

But what really seems to give Nero away, Weiss noticed, were his wings. They gave the slightest twitch and flick whenever Nero seemed bothered by something or a little angry.

Right now, the wings were flared out, the crimson pools were glowing in the near darkness of the cave and the ever present smirk on his lips grew a little. "So? You never answered me…"

"I- It looks bad…" Weiss whispered, his voice seemed unable to go beyond one volume.

"Oh? It looks wonderful from my angle, my beautiful Brother." The winged man ran the black-painted nails of one hand down the tanned flesh of Weiss' chest as the other hand held tight to his sibling's wrists.

Weiss gave a loud groan, biting his bottom lip and arching into those claws. Why was his body reacting to pain this way? Those sharp and almost deadly claw-like fingernails were cutting into his flesh and drawing blood to the surface. "Nero… That… It feels so…"

Nero raked his claws down Weiss' chest again, moving to brush his lips against his Brother's as he whispered, "Feels so what, dear Brother?"

"Nero…" Weiss whispered back, breathless, picking his head off the hay and cotton just enough to meet those blue-tinted lips with his own pale ones.

The winged man moaned softly into his Brother's mouth, moving both hands to cup his sibling's face, feeling confident that the white-haired man would not try to escape. As soon as his hands were free, they automatically wove into the surprisingly silky black hair. Nero pressed his body closer to his Brother's, he tilted his head, deepening the kiss and mapping out the other's mouth with his slick tongue.

Weiss pulled away with a gasp for air, his chest heaving and thin trails of blood falling over porcelain skin caused him to feel like he was a little woozy; though he was sure he just did not like seeing his own blood because it had felt simply amazing... He blinked a few times and combed his fingers through the black silk, now foggy grey eyes looked over the face that was so close to his yet seemed so far. Weiss' hands trailed from the river of black, _Almost like oil_, and moved to cup either side of the winged man's face. The pads of his thumbs ran along those perfect cheeks that were only marred by the faint scars from the metal of that mask of his.

"I need this…" At first, Weiss was not sure who the one who said it was. As soon as he realized that those words passed his lips, a deep red tinted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"I do too, my beautiful Brother…" Nero's voice left his lips in a purr. He quickly moved, standing up and stripping himself of his clothes.

Weiss moaned aloud once he saw the body that was being offered to him. Nero was thin, more-so than his clothing had shown. Black tattoos wove along the otherwise pale and flawless skin, weaving all along Nero's body, from just under his collarbone to the tops of his feet.

Weiss' eyes were drawn instantly to the thick erection that stood proudly between the winged man's legs. _Tattoos on his cock? Why would he do that?_ He looked back into the crimson eyes, "Nero… Why do you have all those tattoos?"

The taller man got to his knees and started to get Weiss out of his simple sweatpants, "They are markings. From the lab mother and father sent me to. It shows the power that I control so I never forget my strength." He tossed Weiss' pants and shoes onto the pile of his own clothes and boots.

"Didn't that hurt?" He let out a deep moan as his brother crawled over him on all fours again, grinding their arousals together.

Nero groaned against Weiss' ear, hot breath sliding against heated flesh. "Of course…"

"Why… Ah… Why did they do that… to you..?" The white-haired brother's hips bucked, grinding against his sibling's, moaning low in his throat.

"They didn't care what hurt me and what didn't…" He adjusted his body so he was on his knees, hovering just above Weiss' cock. His hands rested firmly on the shorter Brother's chest, rocking his hips down just enough that the drooling erection brushed the cleft of his ass.

A loud moan pushed past Weiss' lips, his back arched and his head leaned back, "Aaahhh… Nero… Please…"

"As you wish… my beautiful Weiss…" With a single push down of his hips, Nero's ass met flush with his brother's lap. Those sharp fingernails dug into the pale and perfect flesh of Weiss' chest, causing blood to fall once more.

Hands quickly gripped Nero's hips, fingers holding so tight that the raven-haired brother knew he would have bruises. He whispered with a scratch in his throat that affected his voice, "I'm not going… to last… very long…"

Nero tossed his head back, thrusting his chest out as he expertly rode Weiss' erection. He bounced up and down in his Brother's lap, moans spilling from his lips and echoing off of the cave walls. "It's been so long…!"

Sharp nails dug deeper into Weiss' chest and he cried out, his hips bucking wildly up into that warm and constricting heat. His fingers tightened their grip on the tattooed hips and he kept up his rapid pace, moaning and gasping, feeling the sweet end coming on far too soon. Nero felt the organ inside him begin to pulse slightly, Weiss was close… Already? The metal wings spread abruptly and Nero forced his body to tighten around his brother's cock.

With a strangled scream of Nero's name and an echo of his own, both brothers fell over the edge and into the abyss of totally darkness, letting sleep claim their aching and sweat-drenched bodies.

Morning would be coming soon. Weiss had to leave or they would find him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N from A.C.: This chapter is like… full of moodswings. Kind of amusing.**_

Nero's wings twitched suddenly and his crimson eyes slowly cracked open as a loud howl from a wolf called out nearby. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his half-lidded eyes. He looked down at his still sleeping brother, gently tracing his fingers over the soft skin of Weiss' cheek. He looked over his sibling's peaceful face; the slightly parted lips, the lightly closed eyes, the slight turn of his head when sun shined through the cracks in the roof of the cave.

He smiled softly and took his hand away from Weiss' face, "My beautiful brother…"

Weiss' blue-grey eyes slowly opened and looked lazily up at his sibling, "Nero…?"

Immediately snapping out of the little trance he was in, the winged man got to his feet and moved to pick up his clothes, "I need to bring you to the next town over. You must get dressed, Weiss."

Blinking slowly, the white-haired young man sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Huh…? Why do I have to go there again? I wanna stay with you…"

Deep crimson eyes looked over toward Weiss and Nero chuckled, "You can't stay here, Brother." He folded his wings back, somewhat struggling to get his clothing on around them. He smirked to himself and spread his wings out once he got his clothing on correctly. He stretched his arms above his head and cracked his back, ready to get moving again. He was not used to lying down for so long, on his own he usually only sleeps a few hours at a time. However, he was far sure that he had slept much too long today. His internal clock told him it was just about nine o'clock in the morning.

Weiss crossed his arms over his chest and didn't move from his spot, "Why not? I don't want to go to town! I want to stay with you!"

Sighing softly, Nero looked down at his sibling, "Weiss…. You must go. At least you know how to live successfully in a town. Out here, you wouldn't have any idea what to do."

"But you can teach me, Nero! Right? I mean, I'm sure I can learn to live like you do."

Rolling his beautiful crimson eyes, Nero shook his head, "I sincerely doubt it."

"That's not fair!" Weiss got to his feet, hands clenched into fists as he all but glared daggers at his brother.

Nero sighed and tossed his sibling's muddy and grass-stained white and blue drawstring pants at him. "Life isn't fair."

How could Weiss possibly claim that something this trivial was unfair? Nero's whole life was unfair and his brother is claiming that not being able to live in a shabby, filthy cave was unfair just made him angry. The winged man could definitely come back at his brother and say that it was wonderful to live in the cave, granted he would have sarcasm dripping from each word that fell from his lips.

The white-haired brother got to his feet and pulled his pants on, his eyes narrowing at Nero slightly, "I have nowhere to go."

"What a lie." The winged man snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "You can go to town and live in a home with some girl that you meet. I'm sure women fawn over you constantly anyhow." He rolled his eyes and huffed, "So, you can just go, Weiss. I'm sure you would like to."

"You…. Are you serious right now?" The white-haired man walked forward and pushed Nero's chest, causing him to stumble back a little, "You think I'd rather have some ditz and live in a house? No. I want you, Nero!"

The skeletal metal wings spread abruptly as Nero's anger grew, "Shut up!" The crimson eyes glowed brightly before fading back to normal. He stepped closer as his brother took a step away from him, "You need to listen to me, Weiss! I've been living out in this forest for years and years. I know how to live here! You're a spoiled brat that knows nothing of living in the wild!"

Pearly white teeth gritted in agitation, "'Spoiled brat'! How dare you!" Weiss pressed up close to his brother and gripped a fistful of the silky black hair, tugging on it in order to show the other how in charge he was of the situation. "You treat me with respect! I'm not some stupid rich man's son that can't do shit by himself, Nero! I'm capable of doing whatever I need to! I'm staying right here! I'm not leaving!"

A low hiss fell from those blue-tainted lips, "Let go of me…. Now." Crimson eyes flashed bright in the near darkness causing Weiss' heart to speed up quite a bit.

Fear and streams of panic automatically forced the anger from his system and he let go of his brother's hair. He stumbled back until hard rock met his back, giving him a few shallow scratches in return for the clumsiness of not looking where he was going. Wide blue-grey eyes watched as the taller of the two men stalked closer to him, much like a cat traps a mouse, waiting for the weak prey to give in or run.

"Nero… Nero, please don't hurt me…"

Those sharp black-painted fingernails pierced flesh as the winged brother grasped Weiss' chin, forcing blue-grey to meet fiery crimson, "You do not speak to me like you own me." His voice was low, his soft British accent getting a bit deeper as he growled, "You do not touch me like you did. You do not yell at me. Lastly, you do _not_ tell me what goes on in _my_ territory."

"N- Nero… please… I'm sorry…"

"'Sorry'? Sorries do not work with me, Weiss! Anyone can say 'sorry' but how do I know that you mean it? How can I possibly know that?"

"Please…Please believe me… I didn't mean to…"

Nero grit his teeth and growled low in his throat in an animalistic fashion, "Don't push me. I won't hesitate anything, Weiss. I don't like people. You may be my brother but you still are a human. Humans are dangerous beings."

"Why… Why are you talking like you're not one?" Weiss bit his bottom lip as he noticed a slight and sudden flash of bright red in Nero's eyes.

He shoved the white-haired man hard against the wall and dragged his claws away, taking off strips of skin and causing blood to flow. "There's no reason for me to answer that."

"Nero… You are human right..?" The shorter of the two sibling's ignored the stinging pain coming from the claw marks on his face and jaw. He kept his eyes firmly locked with the other's. "Nero… answer me... Are you human? Yes or no?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N from A.C.: Ah, I really like this fic. I think it's getting close to the end though. *sadface***_

"No… No, I'm not human. Are you happy now, Weiss?" The winged man sneered, stepping forward, wings flaring out in anger. "I am not human. Do you know why?" His head tilted slightly and he bared those sharp fangs.

The white-haired brother shook his head slowly, "I don't…"

Nero narrowed his crimson eyes, "Our damned parents did this to me. I hope you know that. I want you to know. I want you to know how they loved you so much but sent me out to be experimented on and shunned from society!" He snarled like a furious beast, sending a wave of fear through his sibling's system.

"N- Nero… Why are you getting mad at me..? I didn't do this to you…" The white-haired man moved away from his brother, inching toward the open mouth of the cave.

The winged man paused and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His eyes, Weiss noticed, began to turn a darker red, almost the color of what he would imagine for the pits of Hell. His footsteps sounded heavier, ringing loudly and threateningly as the raven-haired brother walked closer to the other. "This is all your fault. All of this is your fault… They did this to me because of you…"

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! I was only a baby just like you when this happened!"

Nero's wings spread abruptly, causing his brother to jump a little and stumble backwards, falling to the ground. A boot pressed heavily against Weiss' stomach, pressing down to hold him in place, "They loved you more. They wanted you so they got rid of me." Nero clenched his fists, those black-painted claws digging into his palms and drawing blood, "They _sold_ me, Brother. All because of you."

The white-haired man let out a strained gasp, his hands automatically moving to wrap around Nero's ankle, "That isn't my fault… That's their fault… Not mine!"

The boot ground down against Weiss' pale flesh as Nero bared his teeth at his sibling, "They loved you more. They got rid of me. They chose you, Weiss. How is that not your fault? What? Are you special or something? Super smart? Do you have magic fucking powers, Weiss? Why did they pick you?"

"I- I'm not special! If I am I don't know!" His voice went a pitch higher as the boot ground against his stomach harder, the hard rubber sole ripping through his flesh and causing blood to seep out and drip down his chest slowly like honey. He winced and whined softly as the boot pressed down harder and dirt pressed into the cuts and ripped skin. Weiss swore silently to himself that he could _feel_ the infections start.

"Why in Shiva's name did they pick you? It's not fair, damnit!" He pressed his boot down harder, his enhanced hearing picking up the sound of his brother's ribs slowly creaking, almost snapping, "I'm just as good as you! Why didn't they sell you? Why was it me? It's not fair!"

"Nero! Nero! Stop it! Stop! I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault!"

The winged man's rage was getting to him, his breathing was getting heavy and his teeth were clenched. He suddenly clenched his eyes shut and stumbled backwards, his hands quickly moving up to hold his head as he dropped to his knees. He cried out loudly, pain lacing his voice, as he clawed at the sides of his head with those sharp, black fingernails.

Weiss sat up as soon as the pressure on his stomach was gone. He wrapped a hand around his stomach, subconsciously trying to feel if any of his ribs were broken. He shuffled back until the light of the sun beat down on him and he knew he was outside of the cave. "Nero…? Are you alright..?"

The other man's lean body was shaking violently and he had dripping lines of blood trailing down his cheeks from the long, deep scratches he inflicted on himself. He let out another sudden cry, scratching at himself harder and pulling at his hair, "Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!"

The white-haired boy got to his feet and took a step toward his brother, "N- Nero…?"

Those deadly metal wings spread abruptly as a loud scream echoed through the cave, pain laced his voice, the need for help dripped from the cry. "Get out! Get out! Leave me alone!"

Blue-grey eyes went wide, staring at his sibling for a moment before turning on his heel and running off into the forest, leaving the echoing cries in the distance. Could he get help for his brother? It didn't seem like Nero would go for help himself… or could go for help at all.

After what seemed like years to the panicking young man, Weiss reached the closest town he could manage to find. He panted, his eyes scanning the area around him, robotically walking forward. His voice was quiet, begging, "Help… I… I need help…"

He noticed a thin man dressed in black with a red cloak walk over to him and felt a hand rest on his shoulder gently, "What happened? You're bleeding…"

Weiss looked up and saw crimson eyes that looked so much like his brother's. The long black hair that draped around the pale, thin face… This man looked so much like Nero.

"M- My brother… My brother… help… please…" He couldn't stop the tears that were beginning to fall, he never even felt them coming. "He… I don't know what's wrong…"

The stranger nodded, "I'll help… Bring me to him, I'll try and help you."

Weiss gave a little nod and took the man's hand in his, dragging him back to Nero's cave. He stumbled a little as they walked; his free hand was still holding his stomach, trying to push past the pain of his open wounds.

When the white-haired boy looked into the cave as they arrived, he noticed that Nero was still on his knees, blood still dripping to the cave floor from the scratches on his head. His eyes cracked open and he looked up at the two people standing in the mouth of the cave.

The stranger quickly drew a pistol from his waist and had it aimed at Nero. He pulled Weiss close, "What the hell is that thing?"

"Don't hurt him!" Weiss cried out, struggling to get out of the stranger's grip, "Please! Don't!"

Blue-grey eyes widened as he saw the stranger's index finger slowly press down on the trigger. Time seemed to slow down right then, smoke rose from the barrel of the weapon, and the bullet flew through the air.

"No!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N from A.C.: Oh my! It's been so long… I am saying that I'm NOT going to let this fic die. I promise! *firm nod* I want to finish this fic!**_

Two sets of crimson eyes went wide as the shot rang out in the small cave. Smoke from the gun rose and wavered in the air before being swept out into the fresh air. The cave was silent as shock sunk in before Nero dashed to where Weiss fell to the ground after jumping in front of the shot to save him.

"W- Weiss?" His voice was strained as he practically begged whatever gods may be out there that Weiss wasn't fading from the planet and into the Lifestream.

The white-haired man shifted a little, his fingers twitching a little as his head turned to the side. Foggy grey-blue eyes opened and stared into panicking crimson orbs. "Nero… Are you alright..?"

"What does that matter, Brother? You're hurt! He shot you!"

A faint smile spread over Weiss' pale lips, "I'll be fine, Brother… He didn't shoot me anywhere important… I just have to get back to the town... I need to get to a doctor…"

The raven-haired twin gave a small nod and scooped his brother up in his arms, standing to his full height and snarling at the would-have-been murderer. "Get out now unless you want to lose your life like you almost caused my brother to do!"

The stranger's cold eyes widened slightly and he said nothing as he turned on his heel and ran in the direction of the nearest town. The lights streaming through the trees vanished and reappeared as the man ran through and past them.

Nero stood up with his brother in his arms and started out of the cave, his mechanical wings flexed and the mechanics in his back whirred as he used his superior eyesight to find the small building that served as a hospital. He moved quickly, running around trees and jumping over fallen rocks as fast as he could to the building once he had found it. Once there, Nero noticed that his sibling had gone unconscious from the blood loss and the pain. He forced the door open, his intense crimson eyes settling on one of the people in medical outfits.

"Help! Now! My brother is hurt!"

Unconcerned with how the black-haired twin looked, the female nurse hurried over and looked Weiss over, speaking quietly, "He needs to get the bullet removed immediately, follow me."

Nero hurried after her as turned and walked off down a hallway and turned into a room. He silently put Weiss down on the bed and looked over at the nurse. "What… What will happen?"

She handed him a cloth, "Put pressure on his wound so it will stop bleeding."

He gave a slight nod and did as she said, holding the cloth to Weiss' stomach, pressing down on the wound.

"I'm going to get a doctor; they'll remove the bullet or do the best they can. We don't have an emergency room because we're just a small hospital. We'll help to the best of our ability, Sir."

Nero nodded once more and looked at her with sadness glistening in his eyes, "Please… can you get the doctor?"

The nurse went silent and left the room. Nero could hear her shoes as she walked away, he kept the cloth pressed against the wound on his brother's stomach. He whispered quietly, more to Weiss than to himself, "You'll be okay, Brother…. They'll fix you up and you can come back to live with me if you want… I promise I won't be mean to you again…"

He looked over at the door as he heard someone walk in, noticing that it was a doctor, Nero gave a small respectful bow. The doctor nodded in reply and looked at Weiss, "Young man… if you'd please leave so we can help your… brother?"

The raven-haired man closed his eyes and stepped away, "Of course, Sir… please help him."

With another little nod from the doctor, Nero left the small room as two nurses walked in. He sighed softly and went out to the waiting area, sitting on the arm of one of the couches so his wings wouldn't cause him any pain. He let out a soft sigh and looked down at his lap, drifting into his thoughts and memories as time passed slowly.

NWNWNWNWNW

_Cold yellow eyes stared down at him as he tried to press himself into a corner of the room. He didn't want any more pain. He couldn't take any more. His scraggly black hair hung in his crimson eyes as he hung his head, trying to melt into the wall. He was only about eleven and he already had lost all the memories of his previous home._

"_I have something to show you, Nero." The cruel voice purred alluringly at him. Deep in the back of his mind, the young child wanted to believe that he would get something nice from his new 'father' but he knew that was not the case._

_Against his better judgment, he looked up at the scientist with a tiny smile, "What is it, father? Do I get a toy?" Of the four toys the boy had to play with when he was away from harm, only one of them worked._

"_No, no. It's not your birthday."_

_Nero got to his feet as the smile faded, "My… My birthday was last week…"_

_The scientist nodded, "And you got a present."_

_The boy shook his head, "No! You made me get more of the tattoos! That's not a present, father!"_

_Chuckling low, the scientist took hold of the young boy's arm and pulled, tugging him forward a few stumbling steps. He took hold of Nero's chin, digging in his sharp nails, "My experiments are almost finished with you. I only have a few more tests… just a few more and then I'll let you go free."_

_Hope sparkled bright in the crimson orbs as they went wide and the boy stared up at his adoptive father, "Really? How… How long will the experiments take, father? Will I get to leave soon?"_

_A sly smirk curved the scientist's lips, "You will need to wait a few more years, Nero…"_

"_You… But you said I could leave soon!" The boy cried, "You told me soon!"_

"_Yes… Soon you will be free of this room and I will be moving you to a new one. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" The scientist let out a dark laugh and pushed the boy to the ground. He turned and walked away, his chuckles echoing off the walls of the near empty room._


End file.
